In Pieces
by LeIcePrincess
Summary: Zara Winters is broken. Her fall off a tree broke her leg, her break-up with her boyfriend of 4 years broke her heart and her family's death in a terrible fire broke her spirit. With no where else to go, she is forced to fly halfway across the world
1. Chapter 1

_I decided it was time to go home. I've been out here long enough and now I can barely feel my toes. The walk home doesn't usually take very long but walking with crutches and a cast on your leg isn't really the easiest task._

_I've already heard the screams from where I was, but I didn't really pay any attention to it, I was lost in thought. My mind drifted off to that night Jay broke up with me. He told me our realtionship wasn't going anywhere, that it would be best if we go our seperate ways from now on. I couldn't take it. I ran and ran and ran until my lungs couldn't take it anymore, until my legs felt as if they were going to fall off. I climbed the nearest tree, a thing I do when I'm sad, or feeling alone or just need to clear my mind and in this case, all three. I was too worked up over Jay that a cat's meow spooked me and that's how I ended up with a broken leg that night._

_And suddenly everything became so clear. The screams were peircing my ears, threathening to burst my eardrums, people were running around, and bright red flames danced in front of my eyes where my house used to stand. Unable to keep my balance, I feel in a heap at the side of the road. _

I woke up drenched in sweat. That dream has been haunting me ever since that night my family died in that fire. The week that passed afterwards went by in a blur and before I knew it, I was being shipped off to England to live with my aunt whom I barely even know off.

All I wanted to do was curl up in bed and pull the covers over my head and pretend that everything is a dream, but I had to get up sometime. I sat up and looked around the room. I came in the night before, too tired to even think, changed into my PJ's and went straight to sleep. I didn't even bother to wash up and now I felt sticky and disgusting.

I pushed the covers off of me and went into the bathroom. I splashed my face and neck with water and brushed my teeth. I stood in front of the mirror for a while, studying my face. I looked like a wild woman, curls cascading past my shoulders, dark rings have formed under my eyes and though it has only been a week or so since the fire, I have lost a lot of weight.

I pulled on a sweatshirt and my jeans from yesterday and got up to leave the room. It's a good thing I'm no longer in the cast, or it would've made it much harder.

I opened the door of the room and headed downstairs. I went to kitchen to go get breakfast and found my aunt sitting at the table, sipping coffee. My aunt is the manager of a boyband, and thanks to her occupation, I have recently discovered that a band called One Direction exists.

"Good morning Zara," she chirped. "I wish you had a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, it was fine," came my short anwer.

She only smiled and continued sipping her coffee. Taking her actions as an invitation to raid her fridge, I got up and opened the refrigerator door and found some O.J which I poured into a glass.

"So," I started. "Are you going to work today ?"

"Au contraire, love," she said. "Work is coming to me."

As if on cue, I heard voices coming from the living room and 4 boys came bounding into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lydia," said a blond boy with an Irish accent.

"Why, good morning Niall," she replied. "And where's Harry ?"

"Harry's on the phone outside," a guy with a dark eyes, olive skin and a quiff answered.

"With a girl," another continued. "And this must be Zara."

I looked up from my glass of orange juice and gave them all a little smile.

"Lydia told us a lot about you. Were really sorry about what happened to you," said Niall.

"Oh, did she ?" I asked, surprised. "And you know, it's fine."

"Hey lads, sorry I'm late I was ..."

"Outside on the phone with a girl," the rest of them chimed in. I was still looking down, refusing to acknowledge anyone.

"And I bet this is Zara," Harry said.

Once again, I looked up to give an answer but only to meet with an amazing set of amazing green eyes, a mop of curls and and a cheeky, dimpled smile.

"Hey lads look, he hasn't even said anything and she's already charmed," the guy with the quiff said.

"Hi," said Harry.

"Hi," I said back, almost in a whisper.

And that was it. It took one look, one word and one smile for me to forget about my pain for a split second.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think we've properly met," he said, his green eyes twinkling. "Harry Styles," he said, sticking out his hand. I didn't take his hand, I just stared at it. He pulled it back.

"No ? Alright then," he said, pulling back his hand, sounding unhurt. "These are my lads. Louis," he pointed to the guy in the striped shirt, chomping on a carrot. "Niall," he pointed to the blond guy with the Irish accent. "Liam," he pointed to the guy leaning against the counter, "and Zayn," he finally said, pointing to the guy with the quiff.

"Umm, hey guys," I said awkwardly.

"Hey," Lydia cut in. "We're running out of milk. Maybe you lads want to take her to store to get some, and show her around ?"

"Hey that'd be great," said Louis.

"Well then, off you go," said Lydia, not bothering to look up from her phone.

I followed the boys as the made their way out of the house. "So," I started. "How are we going again ?"

"We're walking," said Harry. "The store's just around the corner."

We continued walking, and as we did, a general store came into view. There were a lot of small kids on bikes, but other than that, no one may age was in sight.

Inside the store was a plump woman in her 40's standing behind the counter. At the sight of the boys, she smiled instantly. "Good morning boys," she said.

"Good morning Mrs. Willows," they replied.

"And who is this lovely young lady you have here ?" she asked again.

"Oh this is Zara. She's Lydia's niece," said Niall. "She's moving in with Lydia."

"Oh, how nice," Mrs Willows replied, beaming. "So, what can I do for you this morning ?"

"We want some milk, cereals and coffee," said Liam.

"Well, we'll see what we can do about that." A short while later, she came back with all the things. Liam paid while I carried the grocery bags out.

Just at that moment, a girl with long, brown hair opened the door into the shop.

"Amy !" the boys greeted her.

"Hey," Amy said. "Is this Zara ?" she asked straight-forwardly.

"Yeap, this is her," Louis said.

"It's really nice to meet you. I'm Amy, Amy Cartwright."

"Zara, Zara Winters." I said. The boys had already left the store, waiting outside.

"Hey, anything you can't ask the boys, I'm always around," said Amy.

"Umm, well," I started. "This is kind of weird seeing that we've only just met, but, I am in desperate need of new clothing."

"Are you kidding me ? I'll take you to all the best stores. Tomorrow ? At noon ?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that'll be great," I said. I've made a new friend, and on my first day here. I guess this won't be as bad as I thought it would.

"And since you're starting school in a couple of day, wee should really go out and get you some stuff," said Amy.

Oh right, school. Totally forgot about that. "Hey, I've got to go now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow ?"

Amy nodded and gave a a huge smile. " 'Till tomorrow."

I walked out of the store. "That took you long enough," said Harry.

"I have made plans for tomorrow," I said. "With Amy."

"Good for you," Zayn said. "Only the first day and you've already made friends."

I was surprised at how easy it was talking to them.

"I guess we better head home now," said Liam. No one argued, so we made our way back home.


End file.
